moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-25608938-20160228154213
Pod tym tematem możecie wrzucać strony do usunięcia. Można także składać propozycje usunięcia cudzych artykułów, jeżeli Waszym zdaniem są tak do pupy, że nie zasługują na swój byt powinny zniknąć z MWŚ. Aby zachować jakąś tam archiwizację (tak na wszelki wypadek) spróbuję na bieżąco aktualizować poniższą listę. Temat powinien przydać się także tym, co nie potrafią w EK lub nie chcą się w to bawić. Usunięte artykuły * DystrTech * Vilumia * Big Time Rush - Girls Edition * Ringo Midori * Z notatek planety Vilumi: Widelia * Ringo - 1.Ucieczka * Ringo - 2.Dziwny dom * Ringo - 3.Przemijająca choroba * Kapłan * Detrex * Megamineko * Odnaleźć Siebie : Prolog * Odnaleźć Siebie : Wizja * Odnaleźć Siebie : Bestia czy Człowiek? * Odnaleźć Siebie : Krewni Smoczego Zabójcy * Odnaleźć Siebie : Królestwo Ihrys * Odnaleźć Siebie : Unikając sprawiedliwości * Inspektor - Część pierwsza * Seria Sora no Otoshimono: Revolution * Zaginiona wyspa * BoowSerXL * Seria Maledicto * Loczkowizm - jedyna słuszna wiara * Sweet Dreams * Kudłacz * Piekielna-MI * Babcia Frania * Przybycie cz1 * Niesamowita Podróż:Początek * DizzY, Salai i Pieseł czyli Przygoda z Zombie! * Clarity Okazaki * Turniej- Prolog * Turniej cz.1 Mrs.Strange vs. Salai * Turniej cz. 2: Pojedynek strzelców * Turniej cz.3 Przybywa Zdrajca * Turniej cz.4: Battle of kawaiiness * Dizz vs Shadow * Insanity i Dizz: Sami w pokoju * Bogini Karey * Przybycie cz2 * Przybycie cz3 * Ania Cursed * Krwawy Pokeball * Rico the Pyromaniac * Raoul Rodney * Snake * Kotarō Ameni * Martin * Tenebrae Nihilum * PsychoLove * Wielki Władca * Versus * PsychOlka * Satoshi * Seria Czas na zmiany * Cesarstwo Żelaznych Słów * Coś specjalnego dla pewnej osoby ;) * Przeklęci * Tkając Przeznaczenie * Shiki * Leriad * Maddie * Natasha Michaelis * Kitogul * Kasia Cursed * Eneaya * Alternatywna historia Polski * Niespodziewane spotkanie * Ekson ,,Derta" * Armia Rządu * Pieśń Kruka i Diabła * Czas * Więzienie ,,Piekielna Ziemia" * Tesla Industries * Chronologia Kosmosu * Dyrektoriat Młodej Dziewicy * Enderczycy * Ghankhuruni * Kalendarz Kosmiczny * Ludzkość (Kroniki Wszechświata) * Magia (Kroniki Wszechświata) * Noseranie * Plaga Popromienna * Wszechświat Powojenny Prolog + rozdziały 1-4 * Ziemia (Kroniki Wszechświata) * Zjednoczone Imperium Kraju Anosorentów * Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet Propozycje Zaakceptowane * DystrTech * Kapłan - za krótki artykuł. * Detrex - za krótki artykuł. * Megamineko - obniżanie poziomu Wiki. * Inspektor - Część pierwsza - brak odzewu od autora. * Sora no Otoshimono: Revolution cz. 3 - brak odzewu od autora. * Zaginiona wyspa - brak odzewu od autora. * BoowSerXL - za krótki, za mało rozbudowany artykuł. * Sora no Otoshimono: Revolution cz. 1 * Sora no Otoshimono: Revolution cz. 2 * Sora no Otoshimono: Revolution cz. 4 * Seria Maledicto - Purificated * Loczkowizm - jedyna słuszna wiara (Prosiłem już wcześniej o usunięcie tego, ale pewna osoba stwierdziła, że nie, bo mnie nie obraża to. - Loki Krueger) * Sweet Dreams (Postać użytkowniczki, nieaktywnej od prawie dwóch lat i jej postać zawiera nieaktualne info. - Loki Krueger) * Kudłacz (Słaba postać mojego autorstwa - Loki Krueger) * Piekielna-MI (Kijowa postać, stworzona przez 9cio (wtedy) latkę, a obecnie tak czy siak nie ma 13 skończonych. - Loki Krueger) * Babcia Frania (Zabawna postać, lecz zaniża nieco poziom wiki. Wątpię by ktoś ją wykorzysta w opowiadaniach. - Loki Krueger) * Przybycie cz1 * Niesamowita Podróż:Początek * DizzY, Salai i Pieseł czyli Przygoda z Zombie! * Clarity Okazaki * Turniej- Prolog * Turniej cz.1 Mrs.Strange vs. Salai * Turniej cz. 2: Pojedynek strzelców * Turniej cz.3 Przybywa Zdrajca * Turniej cz.4: Battle of kawaiiness * Dizz vs Shadow * Insanity i Dizz: Sami w pokoju * Bogini Karey * Przybycie cz2 * Przybycie cz3 * Ania Cursed * Krwawy Pokeball * Rico the Pyromaniac - brak odzewu od autora. (Lubię Rico, ale ta postać jest niestety kiepska, jako że włada każdą bronią, może się w każdego zmieniać, jest super szybki i silny i ogólem postać nieco chaotyczna. (nie gniewaj się Here). - Loki Krueger) * Raoul Rodney - brak odzewu od autora. (artykuł porzucony, niedokończony. - LoboTaker) * Snake - brak odzewu od autora. (ostatnia edycja - 20 luty 2015r. i to jeszcze nie przez autora. - LoboTaker) * Kotarō Ameni - brak odzewu od autora. (jw. - LoboTaker) * Martin - brak odzewu od autora. (jw. 19 luty 2015. - LoboTaker) * Tenebrae Nihilum - brak odzewu od autora. (jw. 2 luty 2015. - LoboTaker) * PsychoLove - brak odzewu od autora. (samo odznaczenie Mary Sue prosi o usunięcie tego <.< - LoboTaker) * Wielki Władca - brak odzewu od autora. (co to jest? XD - LoboTaker) * Versus - brak odzewu od autora. (użytkownik-autor już się nie pojawia na wiki, więc po jakiego grzyba ma to nadal tu być? :V - LoboTaker) * PsychOlka - brak odzewu od autora. (wololo, co to jest. - LoboTaker) * Satoshi - brak odzewu od autora. (postać porzucona. - LoboTaker) * Seria Czas na zmiany * Cesarstwo Żelaznych Słów * Coś specjalnego dla pewnej osoby ;) * Przeklęci * Tkając Przeznaczenie * Shiki (nierozwinięta postać, z pierdyliardem obrazków (radzę wraz z tym usunąć owe rysuneczki z deviantarta) - LoboTaker) * Leriad (nierozwinięta postać, której jej przyjaciele (poza małymi wyjątkami) są postacie z crappast... - LoboTaker) * Maddie (nierozwinięta postać, Mary Sue - LoboTaker) * Natasha Michaelis (serio? SERIO? - LoboTaker) * Kitogul (postać usera, który już tu nie wchodzi. Ostatnia edycja 5 lutego 2015 przez nieistniejącego już usera. - LoboTaker) * Kasia Cursed (po cholerę to tu nadal jest? - LoboTaker) * Eneaya (osoby, które edytowały ten artykuł, albo nie wchodzą, albo nie istnieją. - LoboTaker) * Alternatywna historia Polski (Ostatnia edycja ponad 3 tygodnie temu. Jest w budowie od początku istnienia i jest mało kontentu. - Wasieq) * Niespodziewane spotkanie * Ekson ,,Derta" * Armia Rządu * Pieśń Kruka i Diabła * Czas * Więzienie ,,Piekielna Ziemia" *Tesla Industries *Chronologia Kosmosu *Dyrektoriat Młodej Dziewicy *Enderczycy *Ghankhuruni *Kalendarz Kosmiczny *Ludzkość (Kroniki Wszechświata) *Magia (Kroniki Wszechświata) *Noseranie *Plaga Popromienna *Wszechświat Powojenny Prolog + rozdziały 1-4 *Ziemia (Kroniki Wszechświata) *Zjednoczone Imperium Kraju Anosorentów *Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet Odrzucone * Seria Kaiserreich - Aracz się napracował, zostawiamy. * Piekielny Jeździec Część III * "Kunszt Wojny" W trakcie